Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and/or to a semiconductor device including a capacitor.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronics industry because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and/or low manufacturing costs. However, as semiconductor devices are highly integrated, various problems have appeared. For example, widths and/or distances of patterns in semiconductor devices are reduced by the high integration density of the semiconductor devices while heights and/or aspect ratios of the patterns are increased by the high integration density. Thus, uniformity of deposition processes and/or etching processes of thin layers may deteriorate and may reduce reliability of the semiconductor devices.